


Are You Man Or Are You Lady?

by centromeda



Series: Transitional Epithelium [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Trans Adrien, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Marinette, Trans!Adrien, Trans!Marinette, discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centromeda/pseuds/centromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A documentation of the lives of Ladybug and Chat Noir as they explore and discover self-identity and what gender means to them. (DISCONTINUED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Man Or Are You Lady?

After a long day both in school and in modeling photoshoots, Adrien laid the new delicate and thin fabric across his mattress, smoothing it out and leaning back to look over it with a deep breath. The skirt wasn’t anything fancy; meant only to match with the incredibly detailed and even more delicate shirt that the woman he saw from earlier was modelling for his father.

She was offered to keep it, a common occurrence within the business for simple accent piece used in shoots, but she had outwardly rejected it. And like the idiot he is, Adrien piped up in her direction just as she nearly tossed it out; “Excuse me, miss… could I have it?” and he almost fainted at the fact that he’d even dare to ask for such a thing. He felt even more queasy when she had nodded, told him to “have at it, kid”, and left with a huge grin on her face. Like this stranger knew something he didn’t.

And now, his knees were going to buckle under him, so he let himself drop onto the mattress beside the pale pink skirt, and he smoothed it out once again when he crumpled the end a bit with his weight denting the bed. He lifted it by the hem with a delicate grip, like he could rip it apart if he gripped any tighter.

Despite his nerves, he laid the garment across his legs and held the hem to his hips, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, along with a little happy laugh. This was his, now. The idea got him giddily excited and he didn’t really understand why, but he kept grinning as he lifted his hands up to his chest and held the skirt close as he settled himself under his comforter and allowed himself to have a good night’s sleep as he cuddled the fabric.

\------  
Adrien was sure that some skirt-loving demon was trying to get into his head to possess him. Because in his half-awake state, he had slipped it on instead of his jeans as he got ready for his school day, and didn’t realize such until he was standing in front of a large mirror in his room to go over his appearance for the day.

It was a little crumpled with wrinkles from being bunched up throughout the night, but it still looked fairly nice. He nervously fingered at the edges of the skirt, a blush on his cheeks despite being completely alone as he admired the way it fell around his knees, lifting the fabric and bending in a silly curtsy with a giggle. He leaned forward again to look down at the fabric, tripping over the unfamiliar position of his legs and landing with a thump and a smack as his hands and knees managed to catch his fall harshly.

He pushed himself back to sit on the ground in front of the mirror as he caught his breath, enjoying the way that the skirt fanned out in a circle shaped around him, tucking his legs under it and twisting his hips a little as he stared at himself. The fabric made a little swooshing sound as it moved with him against the floor and he grinned even bigger than he did when he first put it on.

He hummed contentedly as he simply sat and ran his fingers over the silky fabric for a few moments, yelping at the bang on his door from the Gorilla and the call of his name from Nathalie downstairs. He scrambled back onto his feet, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and rushing downstairs past the both of them, calling behind himself his apologies and thanks; barely missing the questioning look from Nathalie and her call of, “Adrien, what are you…?” before he already got into the car before the Gorilla even did.

He absentmindedly smoothed the fabric back out as he got himself buckled, not really realizing until the vehicle began to move and when he already was checking his phone what was really going on. Oh yeah. He still had the skirt on. He was on his way to school in that skirt. He was also totally not internally panicking as they pulled in to the drop-off route for students and the Gorilla grunted at him as a sign to get out.

“Uh…” He started, licking his lips nervously. “Could I- uhm… I mean-” He was cut off with a loud HONK of one of the cars behind them and scrambled himself out of the door. The Gorilla immediately driving off without warning, as usual, and Adrien mentally cursed his absent-mindedness.

He took a deep breath and gulped it down, nervously shaking as he righted the bag on his shoulder. This wouldn’t be too bad, would it? I mean, I bet no one will even notice. Maybe it’ll actually be nice! He tried to convince himself, lifting his heavy feet one after the other laboriously into the front entrance to the school, as if they were tied to lead.

It was going to be a long day.

\------

The longest day of his life, Adrien had decided; barely half-way into first period and he felt like every person within a mile radius was staring at him from the moment he stepped onto campus. Even Nino was acting awkwardly around him! Adrien could tell he was trying not to be rude, trying not to question it and trying not to stare; but he could tell that his best friend was just dying with curiosity as to what the hell Adrien was wearing.

By the time the bell rang adrien shot up out of his seat and slung his bag immediately over his shoulder, cringing at the onslaught of giggles he heard from behind him at the back of the room. Just what did they think they were laughing at?

His ears perked up when his name was called in a mock-whisper. He turned to face the source of the voice, making eye contact with Alya.”Adrien…” She started, “Your… thing. It’s like- y’know-!” She motioned and pointed at her own hips to try and get some kind of point across but Adrien only stared at her with a blank and confused expression. “Marinette, help me out…” Alya trailed, panic lacing her features and her eyes darting between Marinette and Adrien.

Marinette looked about just as red and anxious, if not, moreso. She stammered, and Adrien really hoped they would just get to the point- “Y-Y-Your skirt-...” She managed, before lowering her pitch and leaning closer, “I-I-It’s b-bunched up in the back-...” She squeaked out, and Adrien’s face went from annoyance to horror and he yanked at the back of it and pulled the fabric out from under his backpack and shirt. “Th-Thank you, Marinette.” He stammered, one of the last people rushing out of the room aside from the other two girls. Yea, definitely a long day. One in which he wished he didn’t even exist.

\------

Lunch that day was just about the most awkward situation he had ever been in. He, Marinette, Alya, and Nino had started to all eat together that semester, and it was the most eerily silent lunch break he had ever been in with the three of them.

He mustered up the courage to clear his throat and capture the group’s attention, making shy eye contact with Marinette. “Thank you, again. For earlier. Both of you.” He tacked on the end with a nod toward Alya. “I… I’ve never worn anything like this.”

“Well, obviously not!” Alya said, a little too loudly and breaking some of the awkwardness of the situation. “I mean, seriously, who would think that your dad of all people would even let that fly!” She rolled her eyes overdramatically. “How did you even manage? Or did he force you into it for some kind of new fashion-forward statement?” She questioned, and Adrien felt his face turn hotter by the second, and it was definitely not from the jalapenos on the school sandwich he had traded Nino for.

He stammered, eyes darting around the three of them who waited expectantly. “He… he doesn’t know.” He admitted, looking away from all of them shamefully. “Listen, I didn’t- I didn’t think when I put it on this morning-! I just- ended up coming to school with it on and everyone keeps staring at me and even you guys are acting weird- especially you, Nino. You’ve barely said anything to me all day!” He looked up pointedly at the DJ, and Nino looked away shamefully, knowing it wasn’t right of him to be practically completely ignoring Adrien, not only the skirt on his hips. He sighed and took another bite of his sandwich to shut himself up.

“Well…” Adrien glanced up and tried to find the source of the meek voice. “Do… Do you like it?” He pinpointed Marinette as the speaker, cheeks bright pink as she tried to look at him, eyes shuffling between him and her food. “Because that’s…” He saw her pause and take another deep breath. “Because that’s what really matters, right? Not what we or… or your dad thinks.”

Adrien’s expression softened and he gave her a small smile, taking a moment to respond. Did he…? “Y-... Yeah. Yeah, I do, actually.” He said, grin widening as he realized how much he liked the feeling, despite everyone staring and everything that seemed to be going wrong with the day. “A lot.” He clarified, grinning at the other three and getting meek smiles in return.

“Good.” He heard Marinette mutter quietly, almost seemingly to only herself, poking her salad with a fork and taking a bite with a small smile.  
\------  
Toward the end of the day, Adrien was feeling alright. He even got a few compliments- a couple from his teachers, and some that seemed sarcastic and ingenuine from some classmates he had never met- but the few people he knew he could trust and believe made their voices known. Juleka, Rose, and even Max genuinely enjoyed how he had decided to dress. His group of his three closest friends had even admitted that they thought he looked really nice in the new ensemble.

The only person who hadn’t really had anything to say on the matter was Chloe; she was even pointedly ignoring and avoiding him (not that Adrien was complaining. Chloe was his friend, but she could sometimes be too much.) throughout all of their classes.

By the time the bell rang, Adrien’s worries from this morning had practically disappeared as he started to gather his things.

“Uh… Adrien,” He heard Marinette call to him, smiling brightly at her and raising his eyebrows to show that he had her full attention. She turned beet red at something, and he almost worried that his skirt was bunched up again if he hadn’t have known to check everytime he got up.

“I…” She started, or at least tried to, clearing her throat meekly. “If you, like… actually like like wearing skirt and dresses and I mean- girly stuff I-” She gulped. “God, I’m sorry. What I mean is-...” She continued to stammer, and Adrien put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. It didn’t seem to work. “...If you want, I need someone to model- er, I mean, try on- some stuff I’ve been working on- Euh, skirts and stuff- and if you’re not busy this weekend, maybe…?” She stuttered out, staring at her feet.

Adrien gave her a bright grin and nodded. “Yeah! Yeah, I’d love to! How does Saturday sound?” He asked, after running his schedule through his head mentally. She nodded and gave him a smile before departing out of the classroom with Alya.

Adrien held back a giddy laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope y'all enjoy this!! it's been festering in my mind for weeks now, and I'm happy to finally have the first chapter outlined and out for the world to see!


End file.
